


Kissing in the rain

by xacular



Series: Little Dancing Bird [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Couch Cuddles, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Just some nice fluffy junk. =]





	Kissing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_dont_give_a_ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_give_a_ship/gifts).



Morty could hear the thunder, he looked at the glass doors leading into the back yard he could see the lightning through the soft white curtains that blew gently in the growing wind. Morty looked back over at Rick with a wide genuinely happy grin. He leapt up from the couch where he had been sitting legs draped over Rick’s lap, who was giving him a foot massage after having danced for him all day.

He stood in the doorway holding out his hand as it started to drizzle feeling the small droplets. He looked back over his shoulder at Rick bouncing in place excitedly before disappearing past the curtain.

Rick couldn’t help but smile at how something so simple like rain could make Morty so delighted. Morty passed through the doorway Rick couldn’t help but get up to go after his little peanut. Leaning against the door frame he watched Morty dance around the yard as the rain got heavier, soon his boy was drenched head to toe although it didn’t look like it mattered. It was a warm night Rick figured so would be the rain. He took several gulps from his flask before Morty finally spoke.

“Rick come here.” He elegantly held out his hand.

Rick shook his head.

“Pleeease, it will be fun.” Morty ran his wet hands through his wet hair.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. “I don’t like getting wet Morty why don’t you come back over here?”

“One kiss? I’m sure the rain won’t hurt.”

“We could catch pneumonia, you sure aren’t properly dressed to be out in this storm.”

He watched his boy pout so pretty, Rick couldn’t help but give in. Sighing he stepped out into the rain taking Morty’s hand spinning the giddy boy into himself. He watched as Morty’s face turned from happy excitement to breathless anticipation.

Morty had always wanted this it was in all of his favorite rom-coms the classic movie moment he’s always hoped for.

They stared at each other taking in different features of the others face. Morty could feel himself getting warm gaze locked seductively onto Rick’s slender lips. Rick smirked at the way Morty’s eyes fell half lidded when he licked his lips that were so lustfully being paid attention. Their faces were so close all Morty had to do was lean up to the taller man.

He pushed himself up onto his tip toes pressing their lips together, their kiss swiftly turned feverish it was deep with passion. They explored each others mouths rain water mixing into their heated tonging. Rick’s hands wandered Morty’s exposed midriff effectively pulling him closer.

When they finally pulled apart Morty’s face felt so hot, Rick tasted even better in the rain. Morty never wanted to admit it but thunderstorms really turned him on so when Rick whispered for them to go inside he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at all the potential thoughts planted in his head with just one small statement. Letting Rick lead him back inside where he paused telling Morty to wait right there.

When he came back it was with a towel. “Water belongs outside.”

Morty stood still a smile on his face as Rick dried him off slowly from his hair down past his crop top to his hips. Rick gently pressed his forehead to Morty’s it felt hotter than normal. Worried Rick whisked him off to bed. Normally they wouldn’t share if the family was home but this was an exception.

…

Rick woke first he looked at his sweet boy laying there in his bed, he pressed the back of his hand against Morty’s forehead, just as he thought Morty had a fever. Now it was up to him to take care of his little dancing bird.

When Morty woke up he felt awful, it’s like his head is swimming in a hot tub. He groaned rolling over to hopefully find relief in the cooler section of the pillow. When he heard his name being called he turned his head toward the bittersweet sound, he was sure Rick would tell him ‘I told you so’ but, he was pleasantly surprised by the cool damp cloth placed on his forehead.

“You need to rest this off, I’ll bring you anything you need.”

Morty opened his mouth about to protest but was shushed and told to go back to sleep Rick would check up on him in a few hours.

_He was dancing again in the rain the water was nice he looked to the door only to find nothing there, he felt lonely this was different than last night. Morty tried to go back into the house the only source of light. He pulled on the door but nothing happened. He pulled again starting to freak out he banged on the door but there was no sound other than the gushing of water. When he finally looked away from the door he was struck by lightning._

Bolting up from his dream Morty tired to catch his breath, thoughts crowding him. He had to find Rick, taking the blanket with him Morty went downstairs.

He walked into the living room just as Rick left the kitchen with a mug.

“Oh. Morty you shouldn’t be up, I made you tea.” His words trailed off when he looked at his face, he looked worried. “Are you ok?”

“I had a weird dream, you were right Rick I should have just went back inside then I wouldn’t be sick now.” He looked down disappointed in himself chewing the inside of his cheek.

Rick set the cup down on the coffee table, reaching up cupping the boys face to look up at him.

“No Morty you were right, I’m glad you changed my mind, it was really nice.” He smiled down at him wiping the one little tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Rick flopped down on the couch patting the spot beside him. “Come drink your tea we can watch a movie.”

Morty smiled cuddling up next to rick who handed him his tea, he sniffed it. “What kind of tea is this?”

“It’s well it doesn’t have an English translation but its supposed to be good for you when your sick.”

“You got space tea for me because I’m sick?” He looked up at Rick seeing him blush a little but not look back at him.

Rick rubbed his neck with the hand not around the boy’s shoulder. “Whatever Morty it’s not a big deal.”

He tried to stifle his giggle but it was hopeless, sipping his tea he snuggled into Rick’s side, Rick put on one of Morty’s favorite movies that he also happened to enjoy it wasn’t too cheesy. He really just enjoyed getting to spend some relaxing time with boy where they don’t have to worry about anything.

Half way through the movie Rick looked down to find Morty asleep. Carefully he took the cup putting it back on the coffee table. Morty was out like a light, he managed to maneuver them so they were laying together on the couch covered by the blanket. It didn’t take long for Rick to follow suite falling asleep holding his boy.


End file.
